His Son
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Eight year- old Superboy is kidnapped the day after he is freed from Cadmus, who kidnapped him and why. (in response to a request from a guest.)


**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognise**

 **Apologies for all my grammar mistakes**

 **This is a request I got from a guest, I apologise if this is not what you wanted**

 **Robin (POV)**

He hadn't said anything yet, we have been in the Batjet for over an hour on our way home from the incident at Cadmus, Dad's still angry that we ran off, but if we hadn't Superboy would still be in that pod "Dad I know your upset but we had to do this" I say deciding to break the silence

"you should have called me the minute you realised something was off" he snaps "you don't think I tried, they were blocking all signals" I tell him then asks quietly "what going to happen to Superboy" "Clarks just being stubborn, but I called his mother to talk some sense into him, the longer he ignores that boy the more difficult this will be" Dad tells me kindly

I can't help but think about poor eight year- old (kinda) Superboy alone at Mount Justice tonight "so what then, until Uncle Clark excepts him he's going to be alone at Mount Justice" I ask "he's not alone Red Tornado is there" Dad responds "Red's babysit me before, he may as well be alone" I argue

Dad sighs "alright I'll call Martha in the morning and ask her to take care of him"

In the morning, I quickly put on my uniform and Zeta to the Mountain too see Superboy "hey Supey I brought breakfa-" I stop talking when I see the cave, the place is destroyed it looks like a big fight took place recently, I immediately drop the food, take out a weapon and turn my com to the League frequency "this is Robin I'm at Mt Justice, looks like a big fight just happen and I can't find Superboy or Red Tornado, does anybody read me"

A dozen voices come over the com, telling me they're on their way and not to do anything stupid, by the time I've done a sweep of the base half the league, Kid Flash and Aqualad have arrived

"45 minutes ago Red Tornado received a fake League summons, obviously, someone wanted him out of the way so they could take Superboy" Dad tells me in his Bat voice

"Cadmus" I suggest immediately "we already checked, if it was them Guardian doesn't know anything about it" Dad immediately turns around after he says that and walks to the Zeta clearly telling me were going to the Bat- cave to do some detective work

As I'm leaving I noticed Uncle Clark in the crowd looking worried, I walk over to him and ask Angrily "so you care now" "Ma showed up this morning, talked some sense into me" he tells me sounding embarrassed "good" I say simply before following Dad

It's a few hours before I find a solid lead "hey Dad I got something, I was looking through the shell companies and I found that LEXCORP owns Cadmus" "Good work Dick" Dad says putting on his Bat- suit, I start to gear up as well, "no Dick this is a League Mission" "what" "you're still in trouble for the stunt you pulled yesterday, and Luther is not someone to take lightly, I promise will get Superboy back, you can wait at the Mt with your friends" he tells me before he leaves

"Dad's so not feeling the Aster""

It was an hour later Wally, Kaldur and I are sitting around the cave waiting for news when Superboy and Superman Zeta in "Supey you ok man" Wally asks running over "I'm fine" he tells us shortly, that's when I noticed a deep gash on his arm which is impossible because Kryptonians have skin of steel "un Supey your bleeding pretty badly on your arm I wouldn't count that as okay"

Superman immediately turns to him "Connor you didn't tell me you're injured, let me have a look" he says sounding worried "it's nothing Dad" Connor (apparently) responds, huh I guess they talked

I can see on Connor's face that he's hiding something "Connor what's going on" I ask "nothing" he immediately response "Connor whatever it is you can tell us" I say putting a hand on his shoulder "I SAID IT'S NOTHING" he yells grabbing my arm throwing me across the room, I feel my shoulder dislocate when I hit the floor

"Connor why did you do that, are you okay Robin" Superman asks sounding stressed "I'm fine" I moan popping my shoulder back in place no matter how many times I do that it still hurts "I'm sorry Robin I didn't mean to do that" Connor tells me panicked "it's okay just tell me that's got you so whelmed" I say managing to keep most of the pain out of my voice

He thinks for a moment before he tells us crying "Luther said he was responsible for Project KR, but it didn't work with full Kryptonian DNA, so he added some of his own, Luther's my other Dad"

for a moment Uncle Clark looks like he's in pain before he gets down on his knees and pulls Connor into a hug "this doesn't change anything Connor you hear me you're still my son, but I want you to promise me you'll never speak to Luther without me, I'm guessing he use a Kryptonite knife on you why don't we clean you up" Uncle Clark says smiling at his little boy


End file.
